A New World
by Raul Ficticious
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort and gets transported to a diff dimension. No boy who lived,but prophecy exists. Potters do not exist. dark lord has an ally as powerful as him. There are age differences and Harry's past is different from canon. Rewrite ongoing.
1. Prologue

**REWRITE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Prologue**

Harry James Potter, one of the most powerful wizards alive at the age of twenty three or rather one of the few wizards left alive was standing in the remains of London, staring morosely into the darkness with a scowl on his face.

It was raining heavily and his usually messy hair was plastered against his face. Lightning flashed across the sky and the debris around him was illuminated for a brief moment. He held his wand loosely at his side and a sword was strapped to his hip.

"So you have come," he said suddenly but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the thunder that followed the lightning..

But Lord Voldemort whose hearing was beyond human heard him anyway. "Yes Harry, did you think I wouldn't?" he said sounding rather amused.

"It crossed my mind on many occasions, considering the fact that you never confront your enemies face to face but always stab them from behind." He subtly cast a spell on his eyes allowing him to see in the dark knowing Voldemort would have done the same.

"Now, now Harry, are you still bitter that all your friends are dead," he mocked.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Harry said with a snort "You know such tricks won't work on me."

"Ahhh It must have slipped my mind," he said chuckling darkly. "Do excuse me." "Now why don't you come down from that broken clock and finish what we started."

"This broken clock was affectionately known as the Big Ben, did you know that? And I'm here to finish what you started not we," he said gripping his wand tighter and jumped down gracefully.

"You are going to die today Voldemort," Harry said pointing his wand at him.

Voldemort burst out laughing, "I destroyed this pathetic city with a single curse and you say _I'm_ going to die here!" he said scornfully. "And you called me Voldemort! I'm touched."

"I decided to honor your plea of being called Voldemort instead of Tom on your death day."

"Don't delude yourself boy. You can't kill me, I who has learnt the secret to immortality! And once I am standing over your corpse the world will learn to bow before me!"

Harry sighed, "You're just like every regular mad or evil scientist aren't you? Your first goal to conquer the wizarding world failed miserably. And now you're having wet dreams about ruling the world! How utterly lame Tom."

"I didn't fail to conquer the wizarding world Potter, I just destroyed it along with everyone in it," he said smirking.

"So you want to rule over a wasteland then," snorted Harry. "Anyway, let's get this done with. I don't want to waste my time arguing with an insane loser who wants to destroy the world," he said and weaved his wand through the air and let loose a blasting hex at the dark lord.

Voldemort drew his wand with inhuman speed simply batted the curse away. He then shifted his body into a dueling position and smiled dangerously at Harry.

"I'm shocked Harry, not even bowing to your opponents? How you have fallen. Your parents should have taught you better… oh I forgot, I killed them when you were a tiny little infant," he said cruelly.

"Cut the crap Riddle, else you might find yourself dead while you were busy mocking me. But if your lucky, which I very much doubt, you might meet your whore of a mother in hell!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" screamed Voldemort.

Harry summoned a rock and blocked the killing curse.

"_Eradico pectus, destructo, Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled in succession as he began to move forward letting his magic guide his moments.

Harry blocked the first spell with a shield but the second pierced through like a hot knife cutting through butter and he dived to his left. The third came right at him causing his eyes to widen for a fraction of a second but managed to dodge it at the last second.

Voldemort wasn't done, his wand blurred as he cast spell after spell all with the intent to kill and Harry could only block and dodge to the best of his ability. "Is this all you got Harry!" he yelled, firing another killing curse.

A cutting curse caught him on his leg and he fell to the ground. He saw the deadly green light coming right at him and realized there was no way he could dodge that. "No choice then," he muttered and vanished from sight and reappeared behind Voldemort.

"_Terigo reductus_," Harry said softly.

Voldemort's eyes widened comically as he swiftly turned around and saw a blackish red column smoke rush at him. "Contego," he yelled conjuring a massive silver shield. The smoke smashed against the shield with so much force that Voldemort was pushed back on his feet. The smoke didn't stop; it began to grow in volume as Harry poured more magic into the spell and cracks started to appear on the shield. Voldemort screamed as his shield exploded under the pressure and an even bigger explosion was set off when the spell connected with Voldemort. It was so powerful that even Harry, who was standing quite a distance away, was blown off his feet.

Rocks, mud, wood and concrete was raining all around Harry and he had to conjure a shield to protect himself and once the barrage had stopped he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the edge of the newly created crater and pointed his wand inside. Voldemort was still standing but breathing hard. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding in quite a few places.

"How did you apparate with anti apparition wards in place?" he asked Harry narrowing his eyes and prepared himself for the next round.

Harry just raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised Tom. I didn't think you would forget that I could apparate within anti apparition wards."

"_Eximomagus_," yelled Harry going on the offense and followed that with another blasting hex.

Voldemort dodged with ease and pulled down the anti apparition wards he had put up earlier and apparated a few feet in front of Harry in a crouched position and slashed his wand upwards.

Harry was not expecting that and just watched helplessly as the arc of magic slammed into his torso and almost sliced him apart.

Pain exploded in Harry and just as another killing curse was aimed at him, he apparated to safety and hid himself the wreakage of a bus. Blood was leaving him fast and with trembling hands he somehow put them into his pocket and removed a vial of dittany. He hissed when he poured the potion on his chest and closed his eyes in relief as the pain was dulled to a gentle throb and the deep cuts on his chest was somewhat closed up.

"Come out come out wherever you are," said Voldemort, his pupils dilated as the pleasure of using dark magic flowed through his veins.

Harry did just that and apparated behind Voldemort again with a killing curse on his lips but Voldemort was expecting that and Harry found himself sailing back away from the dark lord and was slammed into the windscreen of a car.

Harry quickly rolled away and a second later the car exploded in a ball of flames. Voldemort was quick with his spells and lethal in their execution and Harry was unable to keep up.

He needed to improvise.

"_Filpendo_," yelled Harry, firing a simple hex at the dark lord and Voldemort let it hit him looking amused. It was enough time for Harry think and go on the offense. He disapparated and Voldemort quickly turned around expecting an attack from behind but Harry wasn't there.

"_Gangraena_," screamed Harry from above. He had apparated fifty feet above Voldemort and had enough time to go through the wand motions for casting his spell.

Voldemort cursed and tried cast a shield but it was too late. The black colored curse was absorbed into his body and Harry apparated just before he hit the ground. He reappeared above a car and crashed into its roof. Apparating at that speed did nothing to reduce the momentum of his fall but it was better than crashing into the ground.

Riddle's skin began to ripple and he had to watch in fear as his arms began to decay. He quickly began to mutter the counter curse under his breath and tried to suppress the spell. He had forced the curse into his left arm and was a moment away from getting rid of it completely when his breath left him as he felt something pierce his heart.

Harry was right in front of him and the pointy end of his sword was sticking out of Voldemort's back. But Harry wasn't done, he leveled his wand at the dark lord and fired a shield piercer at point blank range.

The dark lord was launched away from Harry and he went rolling on the ground like a discarded rag doll before coming to a rest with a look of disbelief painted on his face.

Harry was panting hard and he slowly walked toward the downed dark lord. Was the dark lord dead?

Voldemort was still alive and was coughing blood and had a cricket ball sized hole in the center of his chest.

"You might have wounded me but I won't die!" he choked out somehow but Harry just smiled grimly.

"If you mean your horcruxes they're all gone. All six of em."

The dark lord's eyes widened briefly before he erupted into a fit of laughter. "Six," he said hoarsely. "Fool, there were seven!"

It was Harry's turn to be shocked. There were supposed to be six, his mind screamed at him before a determined expression settled on his face. "Well lets find out what the seventh one is," he said firmly and crouched down looked into the dark lord's eyes ready to tear into his mind and look for the answer. There was nothing the near dead man could do now, or that's what Harry thought.

It was the moment Voldemort was waiting for. Gathering the last of his strength he slapped his right hand on Harry's forehead and whispered, "_Extractum animia_."

Harry's eyes bulged and a scream tore its way out of his throat and his body began to thrash beside Voldemort whose hand was stuck on Harry's scar.

It was then Harry realized what the seventh horcux was. Blood began to pour profusely out of his scar and suddenly it was all over. Voldemort shoved the spasming Harry and slowly crawled away from him. His magic was almost drained and he could see black spots in front of his him. He knew he was close to losing consciousness.

Harry, still spasming tightened his hold over his wand as tears leaked out of his eyes. There was no way to explain what he had just experienced. The closest description would be to say it was like having his soul ripped out.

He raised his head and his eyes roamed around looking Voldemort and he saw him a few feet away from him. The dark lord was leaning on a rock and Harry was shocked to see the hole in his chest now all sealed up. It was like it was never there!

"How," whispered Harry in defeat. How was this possible!

"You were the last horcux Potter. Your mother was the sacrifice and you were the target," he said maliciously. "I entered your home with the intent to turn you into a horcux boy. Everyone thought I tried to kill you and you rebounded the killing curse but that's not what happened."

"I killed your father first, then found your mother, disarmed her and rendered her immobile. Then I stripped your mother to her bare flesh, carved runes into her naked body and her screams were like music to my ears." Voldemort chuckled at the expression of growing horror on Harry's face.

"Oh the look in her eyes when I held you in my arms," he said sighing in pleasure. "It was..." Voldemort was interrupted when Harry screamed in rage.

"You fucking bastard!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Harry, his rage feeding his magic.

Voldemort ducked and retaliated.

"You fucking bastard!" Harry screamed again and the two wizards were once again engaged in a furious bout of spell casting. Harry had never felt such rage in him and he abandoned all course of defense and focused on attacking.

Voldemort didn't know where Harry was getting his strength from and he was finding it hard pressed to hold the enraged man off. Absorbing the piece of his soul from Harry had left him drained and it should have left Potter drained too! He could apparate to safety but to apparate he would have to lower his shields and at the speed Harry was casting he would be dead before he could escape.

Fear began to slither its way into Tom Riddle as he was forced to his knees. His red eyes found Harry's green and the fear began to build. Harry was getting closer and closer.

"I will not die!" screamed Voldemort, his fear giving him strength. He dropped his shield and let Harry's curse hit him and cast the cruciatus curse on Harry.

Harry fell screaming and Voldemort fell because his left leg had sliced clean below his knee. The fall disrupted the curse and Harry quickly scrambled to his feet.

"_Decapito_," he hissed and Voldemort blocked the curse from his position on the ground.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" yelled the dark lord forcing the magic out of his exhausted body but Harry apparated out of the way and once more Voldemort found a blade thrust into his heart. This time Harry had stabbed him from behind.

Voldemort looked down and saw his blood dripping from the sword. "Y-y-you," he spluttered and tried to twist his working arm around to curse Harry but another cutting curse departed Harry's wand and the dark lord wand hand fell to the wet ground with a thud.

The pain wasn't coming and Voldemort knew his body had gone into shock.

"I-I won't d-die," he whispered. "I-I'm imm-mortal."

"Don't count on it," said Harry breathing heavily and pushed his sword deeper. "Freeze him to death _Durandil_."

Ice began to encase the dark lord from the point where the sword had entered. Voldemort began to scream but Harry just looked on impassively. The dark lord kept screaming as the ice began to creep up his neck and soon it was all over. The screams had stopped, the dark lord was dead.

The rain was still falling and Harry stood there holding the hilt of his sword with a blank expression on his face. It took two whole minutes for Harry to finally process what had just happened. He fell to his knees leaving the sword stuck in the block of ice that was Voldemort and started chuckling. His chuckles soon turned into a full blown laughter and fell onto his back still laughing.

Had he really done it? Was the dark lord finally dead?

He had to stop laughing when his head began to throb and with a broad smile on his face he slowly stood up and walked to the front of the ice block to face Voldemort one last time.

The dark lord was a mess. His left arm had rotted, his right arm and left leg were severed and the most sweetest thing of all was the terror that was reflected in his eyes.

Goodbye Tom Marvolo Riddle, this is truly the end," said Harry quietly. "_Confringo_," he said coldly and watched as the dark lord was shattered into a million pieces.

Harry stared at the ice which was now turning into water for a moment and then picked up his sword and slid it back into its sheath. He then looked up into the dark sky and murmured, "It is finally over."

What now, Harry wondered. There was nothing left for him. He had done his job and killed the dark lord but at what cost? He started walking away with no particular destination in mind. He knew he should remove the blood wards he placed around London which prevented Voldemort from leaving and inform the surviving wizards about the demise of Voldemort when he noticed a greenish glow coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw green light coming from the spot where he had smashed Voldemort's body. The light seemed to be forming itself into a sphere and it kept growing larger and glowing brighter until it was the size of a football.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly the sphere began to emit a shrill sound and cracks began to form on its surface.

For a fraction of a second Harry just stood there and then he turned and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had a feeling about what was going to happen and he knew he had to get as far away as possible if he was to live. He would have apparated if he could but he didn't have the energy to do so.

The rumbling of the ground was the only warning Harry got before he was overtaken by the explosion and then he knew no more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: ****The rewrite**!


	2. A New World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1: A New World**

When Harry regained his consciousness his first thought was why was there so much noise? He cracked his eyes open and everything was hazy. He could barely make out a dozen blurry faces hovering above him and he shut his eyes. His entire body was hurting and he briefly wondered if he was in hell. He tried to speak but only a pathetic moan was generated by his vocal cords.

It hurt so fucking bad.

In the background the noises were becoming clearer and he could vaguely hear the sounds of people talking and occasionally the sounds of vehicles passing him.

_Wait vehicles?_ His mind froze and he carefully opened his eyes again as the pain began to ebb away. He blinked rapidly to adjust to the brightness outside but after a few seconds things were beginning to clear up. He saw loads of people surrounding him whispering and looking curious. Some were taking photographs and some were talking excitably on their cell phones. They were all muggles he realized looking at the clothing.

"Are you alright mister?" asked someone from the crowd.

"He just fell out of the sky right?" came a high pitched feminine voice in wonder.

"I didn't see," answered one of the men. "Probably fell out the window or something," said another.

Harry tried to move but the pain intensified and he decided that, that was a bad idea for the moment. "Where am I?" croaked Harry.

"London," said someone from the crowd. "But you knew that right?"

Harry blinked. Did he hear London?

"How did you get here?" someone else asked.

"Are you an alien?" came a kid's voice and there was some laughter at that.

Harry just shut his eyes and his heart began to beat faster and panic began to set in. What the fuck was going on!

He didn't have to ponder over it for long as his eyes fluttered shut and he lost consciousness again.

The next time Harry opened his eyes all he could see was white and in simple terms meant the hospital wing and he half expected Madam Pomfrey to come and start yelling at him for his recklessness before he remembered that she was dead.

His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and he immediately noticed a number of electronic devices around him. "Wha?" he mumbled and then noticed that there were wires attached to his body too. His clothes had been removed and he was wearing white pyjamas and was topless. Was he in a _muggle_ hospital!

His confused mind couldn't make heads or tails of the situation he found himself in. Why was he in a muggle hospital and what had happened after the explosion? There was no way that this could be London, London was nothing but miles and miles of rubble and bones and nothing more.

He moved to pull the wires out of his body but a clanging noise stopped him. He turned to his side and to his shock, found both his hands handcuffed to the bedside.

"Oh you're awake," exclaimed a voice from the door and Harry sharply looked up. It was a nurse by the look of her dress. "How are you feeling?" she asked warmly.

Harry just stared at her suspiciously. "Where am I?"

"London General Hospital," said the nurse removing a syringe from the drawer and filled it with some liquid.

"Why am I handcuffed?"

"You were found near the Palace of Westminster literally bleeding to death with a bloodied sword strapped to you," she said frowning. "You're a murder suspect and the police are investigating." She glanced outside and Harry followed her line of sight and saw a police officer standing guard outside."

He just couldn't process this sudden change on environment and just sank back into the bed. "I must be dead and this is all just a figment of my imagination," he muttered.

"It most certainly is not," chided the nurse and then she injected the syringe into the IV strip.

"The last thing I remember is being caught up in an explosion and now I wake up in a hospital in London!" he said incredulously. "Well that makes perfect sense!" he added sarcastically. The nurse on the other hand thought it made perfect sense.

I'm dead and this is must some bloody joke the afterlife is playing with me, he thought irritably.

The nurse removed some of the wires on his chest and began to apply some sort of lubricant before re-clipping the wires. Harry noticed a slight blush on her when her fingers brushed over his abs and smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked her gently.

"Ariadne," she said pointing to her name tag. "I'm an intern here."

"Ariadne," murmured Harry thoughtfully. "Daughter of the King Minos of Crete in Greek mythology."

She looked at Harry in surprise and Harry took that opportunity to slip into her mind. What he found greatly disturbed him. This was indeed London and he was definitely in London General and there was nothing in her mind about London having being destroyed at any point of time. Had he travelled to the past?

"You're some kind of historian?" she asked him while returning to her task of checking the papers that some machine was printing.

"History is something like a hobby of mine," he said giving her a dazzling smile. "Ariadne was the bride of the god Dionysus and she was mostly associated with mazes and labyrinths."

"Oh?" said Ariadne giggling. "Tell me more."

"How about I take you out for dinner and tell you all there is to know about your lovely name," said Harry charmingly.

Ariadne looked at his naked torso blushing before she noticed the cuffs. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, you're handcuffed to the bed and are a suspect in a murder investigation!" she said accusingly, remembering that this wasn't a regular patient.

Harry glanced at the cuffs and frowned. "This is all just a big misunderstanding," he explained. "Do you know where my things are?"

She didn't reply but another peak into her mind told Harry everything he needed to know.

"If you mean your blood soaked sword then you should know the police have it," she said coldly. Harry mentally smiled. His wand, along with his sword and pouch were locked up a few rooms next to the one he was in.

"That's not the blood of any human being," argued Harry. Voldemort could no longer be called that.

"We'll let the cops decide that," she said and left, having finished her work.

Harry glanced at his cuffs again and sighed. He lay on the bed thinking of a plan of action. If he was in the past then that meant the ministry would soon be on his trail and he certainly didn't want to be taken into their custody. The only course of action he could think was to get his things and escape. There were too many people who had seen him and it knew it would be impossible to find them and obliviate them and even if he erased the memory of the cute nurse and the cop outside it would raise suspicion and the ministry would definitely want him in their custody then.

Harry made his decision. He mentally called for his sword and with a flash it was resting in his hand. Carefully manoeuvring the sword he tapped the cuffs on his other wrist and the entire thing frosted over. A simple tug broke the handcuff easily and Harry quickly did the same to his other hand freeing himself. He then removed all those pesky wires from his body and immediately the machine that was producing a beeping sound began to emit dull whistling sound.

Cursing silently Harry quickly got off the bed ignoring the slight throb of pain in his legs and ribs and hurried behind the door just as the guard came rushing in. Harry smirked and quietly slipped out and made his way to the room where his things were being kept.

The hospital was almost empty and Harry realized it was probably late in the night.

"Hey you!" yelled the cop running towards him waving his gun around, he hadn't noticed the sword in Harry's hand. Sighing Harry froze and waited until the cop was near him before twisting around surprising the cop and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. He then walked briskly towards his destination and touched the lock with the tip of his sword. It froze and Harry slammed his shoulder into the door breaking it open.

The room was filled with all sorts of medicines but Harry had eyes only for one thing in the room and said thing was lying innocently on a shelf right in front of him. A broad smile broke out on his face and relief flooded his body as he took hold of his wand. His wand thrummed happily, glad to be reunited with its master.

Harry then transfigured his pyjamas into plain blue jeans and a piece of cloth into a white shirt and put it on. He then opened his pouch and shoved the entire sword into it which would have been impossible but that's what magic was for. He stepped out of the room and glanced around. The corridor was still deserted and the cop was still out cold.

Feeling satisfied with his escape Harry disapparated.

A whip like cracking sound echoed in a small alley near the Westminster Bridge and a moment later a head peeked out looking around cautiously before coming on to the deserted main road. The sky was still dark but the road was illuminated by the lampposts alongside it. Not a sound was to be heard and Harry shivered as a gust passed by. Merely a few hours ago he had duelled Voldemort to death in this very same location and Harry still wasn't able to believe that everything was back. He wondered how far back in the past had he been blown if that was really what happened. How could an explosion throw you back into the past! And added to that where had that light come from?

Shaking his head and stemming the tsunami of questions that each possible answer brought about he decided to see if everything was as it was supposed to be and began to apparate to every location that was familiar to him.

Half an hour later Harry apparated to the last location on his list, Diagon Alley and this time he wasn't surprised to find it in pristine condition. Hogsmeade, Grimmauld place, Hogwarts, the ministry, Privet drive were all there. Nothing had been destroyed and it didn't look like there were any signs of attacks by Voldemort either. This was just unreal. Had fate given him another chance? A chance to make things right? To save all the good people that had died in the war?

All those thoughts vanished from his head when he saw a newspaper rolling about, its moments being directed by the wind. He summoned it and then his breath left him.

The headlines read, "Expansion of DMLE announced by Minister Crouch!" Below it was a picture of Bartemius Crouch senior shaking hands with Rufus Scrimgeour. But what took his breath away was printed right below the name of the newspaper.

Fifteenth February, 2005.

"2005, 2005," Harry repeated those numbers numbly. 2005 wasn't the past. It was the future and more precisely almost a year into the future! And then his mind came to a startling revelation. If he was in the future, then why was everything the way it was before it was all destroyed!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade in a daze and began to trek towards the cave where Sirius used to live in this third year. After Voldemort had unleashed that destructive curse, Harry had camped out in the same cave since it was one of the few insignificant things that hadn't been fully destroyed by Voldemort.

When he entered the cave he realized that none of his belongings were there, his make shift bed, his trunk, the lights he had installed, they was all gone. It was like he had never put them here in the first place.

Nothing was making sense anymore. If he was in the future where was his stuff?

He took a deep breath and said out loud, "I have just been in a battle with Voldemort which I shockingly ended up winning. Then his magic, if that's what it was, decides to leave the world with a bang taking me with it but instead I find myself in London which is supposed to be gone! Everything that was supposed to be destroyed is not and I'm supposedly in the future."

"And in this future dead men are alive and one of them is the minister of magic," he added. "So this means either I have lost my mind or the world has undergone a huge make over after that explosion."

And then another thought crossed his mind. It was a topic which was of great interest to Hermione and she had obsessed over it for years before her untimely death.

"Or I'm in an alternate dimension," he whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hogwarts**

"Welcome dear friends," said Albus Dumbledore standing at the head of a long cherry red table which had a golden phoenix in flight emerging from a fire carved in its centre. The room was long and narrow and was dimly lit with lamps that were floating a foot below the ceiling. The walls of the room were ordained with portraits and the occupants of the portraits were observing the proceedings very seriously. There were no doors to be seen anywhere and around the table sat the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Kingsley, you have a report to make?"

"Yes," he said standing up and cleared his throat. "Today a man apparated into Muggle London looking severely injured and he was spotted by several muggles. By the time the ministry obliviators got there, he had been taken away to a muggle hospital. The obliviators had to work fast to control the damage and make sure the news didn't spread and they performed their duties admirably. But unfortunately none had the sense to find out which hospital he was sent to before they finished their work."

There was some laughter at that and Kingsley scowled.

"Anyway," he continued loudly. "I have some aurors looking for him and they have instructions to bring him to the department if they find him and erase all memories of him from the hospital authorities and anyone else who has seen him."

"Let them deal with it then," said someone. "Did they find out who he was?"

Kingsley frowned. "They didn't," he said mildly, "But I was able to get in time and obtain a picture of the man from their Muggle devices before they took away all evidence of his presence from the crowd," he said and banished an envelope towards Dumbledore.

Albus took out the photo and saw a picture of a man lying on the ground. His robes were torn and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. His face was covered in mud and blood making it difficult to identify him. He had thick black hair and Dumbledore also noticed that there was a sword lying under the man which was barely visible.

"He looks vaguely familiar," he said frowning and passed the photograph to the other order members. "His hair reminds of someone I knew a long time ago."

"His hair reminds you of someone?" snorted Lily Loren.

"So who is this guy whom he reminds you of?" growled Alastor Moody. "Anyone dangerous?"

"His name was Michael Potter. He was a friend of mine in school but was killed in one of the attacks by Grindelwald when was twenty five," he said grimly.

"Do you think he's working for he who must not be named?" questioned Frank Longbottom sitting next to his wife Alice Longbottom. "He looks like he's been through a hell of a battle."

"I do not know," said Dumbledore. "We must find out everything about this mystery man and where his loyalties lie."

"Ahem, headmaster," said someone at the other end of the table.

"Ah Severus you have something to say?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Greasy git," muttered Sirius Black.

"Yes headmaster," said Snape glaring at Sirius, "The dark lord seems to be planning something big, an attack somewhere significant. He has been tight lipped on this one seeing his attack in Diagon Alley failed miserably."

"This is worrisome news indeed," said Dumbledore looking grave.

"That's nothing compared to the next," Snape said ominously.

Immediately everybody stopped whispering and all eyes were focused on Snape. "The dark lord introduced us to his new ally today," he said.

The people present at the table gasped in fear and some screamed in horror. Dumbledore paled, "Is this true Severus?"

"She was hooded but the way the dark lord spoke to her signified mutual respect for each other."

"She?"

"She was hooded but she had attributes that would look very out of place on a man," he said Severus dryly.

Nobody found the joke funny and Snape rolled his eyes at the panic some of the members were displaying.

Dumbledore sat down and interlaced his fingers and was in deep thought.

"Alright," he murmured after a while. "Severus, try and find out anything that you can about this _ally_ of Voldemort." Snape nodded and disapparated.

"Hestia, Nymphadora, Diggle, Arabella; Continue your watch on Hogsmeade. Remus, Alastor, James, Sirius; I need you to continue your vigilance on Diagon alley and report anything suspicious and if there are any signs of an approaching attack don't rush in like idiots and start blowing things up! First call for backup and then start blowing the _enemy _up," said Dumbledore stressing on the word enemy. If any one of you spots this mysterious wizard talk to him and see if you can find out who he is and where he came from."

Remus and Moody nodded while James and Sirius just looked sheepish. "Be careful love," Lily said kissing her husband.

"The rest of you stay at your posts and report at the first sign of trouble. That will be all, I shall see you next time we meet," he said dismissing everyone.

"James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Arthur and Molly; please stay behind."

As soon as everyone left Dumbledore sighed and asked, "Are the wards around your houses intact?"

"Yes, Albus why?" asked Molly looking scared.

"Severus came to me before the meeting started and told me that Voldemort has shown interest in your children."

All the women gasped while the men looked shocked. "Yes, that is why I wanted to know if the wards are still strong and your children are safe."

"Of course they are. Daniel is at home and Sarah works at St. Mungos. Even if she hasn't joined the order I'm sure she will refuse to stay hidden," Lily said the worry evident in her voice.

"I will assign an order member to keep her safe," he said "What about you two," he said looking at Molly and Alice.

"Neville's staying at the Loren's for now, so we know it's safe," said Frank.

"Bill is in Egypt and Charlie is in Romania and the rest of the kids are at home," said Mrs Weasley her voice trembling.

"Bill and Charlie will be fine. He's after the younger ones especially yours Lily, James. Though I will have Sarah protected you have to try to convince her to go into hiding. I also recommend you all to cast the fidelius charm for ultimate safety," he said solemnly.

"The fidelius charm Dumbledore? But that's immensely complex!" exclaimed lily.

"Do not worry, I will cast it for you all but you will have to choose your secret keepers to be the ones you trust not to betray you," he said seriously.

"Well Sirius is ours then," said James immediately.

"I'll be Arthur's and he can be mine," said Frank.

"Well it's settled then. I will come over tomorrow and cast the charms for each of you. I will do the Loren's first and then the Weasley's and finally the Longbottom's."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then Albus," said Arthur.

As soon as they left Dumbledore picked up Harry photograph and stared at it for a long time. He then pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick causing the table to shimmer out of existence and the whole room morphed back into his office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The shock of his latest discovery was too much for Harry and he had passed out in the cave itself. His body may have been recovering and his magic was beginning to be replenished but the stress on his mind was too much for him to bear when conscious.

It was almost ten in the morning when Harry stumbled out of the cave and into the sunlight. His mind was somewhat clear and he was ready to get some answers. He cleaned his clothes with a flick of his wand and started walking towards the village.

First things first. He needed food and his stomach readily agreed with him. The Three Broomsticks was the destination and Harry apparated there when the village came into sight. The bell attached to the door tingled when he walked in and Harry was pleased to find the décor was almost similar to the way he remembered it. Most of the potted plants weren't as big as he remembered but they were of the same species and everything seemed new to him. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he recalled having some good times in this place a long time ago.

Sighing settled at one the tables at the end and waited for Rosmerta or one of her employees to come and take his order. His eyes nearly flew out of their sockets when he spotted the witch. Smoking hot, long black shiny straight hair, breasts that any woman would kill to have, an arse that just begged to be stared at and legs that just wanted to be bit into. But more importantly, she looked barely older than Harry himself.

She walked towards him and Harry gulped trying not to act silly in front of the beautiful witch. "Can I have your order Stranger?" she asked. Her voice was soft and husky, exactly like Harry remembered it but the only difference was he remembered her as a nearly forty year old witch. Harry once again wondered where the hell he was.

"Sir?" she called, bringing him out of his musings.

Err, yes, I'd some bacon, three boiled eggs, lots of bread, butter and a butterbeer," he rattled off.

Rosmerta noted it down in her small notebook and smiled at him before turning and going back to her counter. Harry stared at her swaying behind until she disappeared through a door presumably to the kitchen.

"Now I know what Sirius meant when he said one doesn't describe how Rosmerta looked in her prime," he muttered. Rosmerta, Harry recalled fondly, had been the first crush of almost every Hogwarts student after their first trip to Hogsmeade and she used to love teasing the innocent students, making them blush and sending them packing back to the school once they had paid.

Five minutes later his food arrived and Harry dug in with relish. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had food that actually tasted good. As he ate, his mind wandered back to the differences in this new reality. He was a year ahead of his own time, there didn't seem to be much of a war, people looked happy and dead people were alive and kicking and the latest oddity, Rosmerta was young.

What other bizarre changes was he going to come across he wondered as he gulped down the butterbeer. The idea that he was in an alternate dimension was slowly becoming more and more likely. But before he found out more about this world, he had to find some place to stay _and_ get a job. He had a few galleons on him but nothing that would last him more than a few days.

He entertained the idea of robbing a bank or stealing from some stuck up pure blood but shot that idea down as soon as it came. If he was in a new world he wanted to start a new life with a clean slate and not as a criminal.

Rosmerta came over to him when he was done. "Anything else sweet heart?" she asked.

"Another butterbeer and more bacon would be great," he said smiling. He felt like there was a black hole at the bottom of his stomach.

The witch raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless and Harry was once again mesmerised by her behind.

It was almost thirty minutes later when Harry felt somewhat full and finally asked Rosmerta for the bill. "That will be seven galleons and 8 sickles."

Harry fished around in his bottomless pouch and removed the required amount. Harry hadn't failed to notice that Rosmerta didn't have anyone to help her out and that she was practically running the place herself.

A plan forming in his head, he walked over to the bar where she was serving a couple of already drunk men. "So when did you open this fine place," he asked her taking a seat on one of the stools.

"About two months," she said. "Business is just beginning to bloom."

"I can't imagine why," said Harry winking at her.

Rosmerta laughed, "A woman must use her attributes if she has to," he said waggling her eyebrows. "And I like to think mine are top class," she added.

Same old supremely confident Rosmerta, thought Harry grinning. "No doubt about that. Don't you ever have any trouble dealing with some of the men here?"

"Sometimes," she said shrugging. "But there's always some guy who wants to be the white knight. All I have to do is look a little helpless and there'd be a line of men waiting to obey my commands," she said leaning forward and Harry was given a nice view of her cleavage.

He controlled his hormones and looked into her blue eyes. "But it must get a little hectic sometimes," he said. "Dealing with all the customers, haven't you thought about hiring someone to reduce the load?"

Rosmerta frowned. "Not really and so far it hasn't been all that bad."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just wait," he said dryly. "Once the boys at Hogwarts are alerted to the presence of your establishment and more importantly you're _ahem_ attributes. You're going to find it hard pressed to deal with that kind of crowd."

"Well it can't be that bad," she protested. "I'm doing fine so far!"

Harry just looked at her condescendingly. It seemed this young Rosmerta still had a lot to learn.

"Well why do you care anyway?" she groused. "It's not like you're running this place.

"Well actually I was hoping that you could hire me," he said hopefully. "I lost my old job about a week ago and have been looking for a decent place to work at."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to pay me much," he said quickly.

Rosmerta looked a little suspicious and Harry didn't blame her. After all she was a woman and a strange man coming and asking her to hire him did look a little suspicious.

"You know you're going to need help," he said adamantly.

"Why're you so eager to work here?" she asked him curiously.

"Well you're easy on the eyes obviously," he began mischievously and Rosmerta rolled her eyes, "And it was just a spur of the moment thought I had. Plus I feel like you'd make a good boss!"

Rosmerta mulled over the idea and looked at him more clearly. He wasn't bad looking and in fact he was quite good looking actually. Mesmerising green eyes, a sexy cleft chin, a well-shaped stubble, kissable lips, thick messy hair that she felt like running her hands through, strong looking hands and Rosmerta came to decision pretty quick after that line of thought.

"You're hired," she blurted out with a light blush.

"Really!" exclaimed Harry. He hadn't been expecting her to decide that fast. He was even thinking of other ways to convince her to hire him!

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Lost my job and my house," he said sadly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked trying not to sound to interested.

"Single," replied Harry.

"I have a couple of spare rooms. You could take up lodgings there if you want."

Harry beamed, "That'd be great!" he said happily. "When do I start?"

Rosmerta couldn't believe the turn of events. One moment she was serving her customers and now she had a new employee! "Well, I'll give you a rundown of how I run the place and what goes where etcetera, etcetera, but if you have some other errands to run you can finish them and start working from tomorrow."

"Awesome," said Harry. "I do have a few things to sort out actually. So when should I come around?" he asked.

"I close shop for an hour after lunch so you can come back around three and I'll show to your room and we can discuss your wages too," she said.

Harry gave her a winning smile and said, "You got it boss. I'll be back at three." That said he walked back out and apparated to Diagon Alley. The first hurdle had been crossed and now he had to find out more about the new world and what other surprises it held for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
